One-shotsplot bunnies
by WyvernRider3
Summary: Just things from many fandoms that pop into my head and I have to type out, feel free to use any ideas, just tell me if you do take one
1. Borderlands (1)

"**I arrived on Pandora last week, but I only now got a good echo recorder with a HUD rather than just the recorder, the part I landed on, the Highlands, they call them, is beautiful, the sights, the sun, the moon…**

"**It's a very hostile planet though, every animal is out to get me, but I got this Stalker when I was wandering around the planet on a stolen car, he likes me a lot for some reason.**

"**I bought a gun from the town that my home overlooks, Overlook, three really, a Jakob's revolver, a Maliwan sniper and a Hyperion SMG.**

"**Now that's a topic, Hyperion.**

"**They took over the jurisdiction of this planet after Atlas's Crimson Lance was left alone in this planet after the woman that led it was killed by the Vault's guardian.**

"**Handsome Jack is a tyrant, no other way to put it, I used to work as a bodyguard for him and his adopted daughter, he fired me after I threatened to shoot him when I saw how he treated that poor girl.**

"**I can't enter Hyperia anymore for that incident.**

"**Anyway, the people of New Heaven paid me to receive the next Drop barge since the Vault Hunters are off in Moxxi's underdome.**

"**The mission itself is easy, three days from now a drop barge will arrive at the highlands, I have to get a Technical and take them to a fast travel station, then off to Oasis they go.**

"**There is an after note, one that wasn't visible when I picked up the mission up, says that a day after the first barge arrives I have to go to Varkid Express, where another barge will land, I have to defend it while the people in it get ready to disembark."**

"Alright Mark, the barge will be dropping here," Nali was a man that stood little over the 1.7 meters, taller than the average Pandorean, with messy hair that looked like it had seen cleaner days, red sunken eyes and a red coat that looked better kept than the rest of his clothes, a ragged shirt of dark green and black pants, also ragged.

"Hrua" the black stalker climbed up to Nali's shoulder, looking up at the sky.

"No, you won't have to go to Oasis, I would worry if the mission said we had to make sure they get settled," Nali took out his sniper and looked through the scope at the sky, "I heard their spring ran dry a few weeks ago."

"HIA" the stalker pointed in the direction of the orbital base Hyperion was building.

The base had shot the barge towards the exact agreed location, but at a higher speed than what would normally be considered safe, yet it landed properly on the surface, and the footsteps that could be heard told Nali that the people inside were alive and well.

The Barge door exploded out, falling on top of a stalker that was getting close to Nali, "Alright people, get on the truck, I'll take you to your new home, and whoever has the most experience in physics get in the turret, I need a gunner."

Fortunately, other than a couple of stalkers and three threshers, nothing got on their way to the fast travel station, hopefully they would all settle perfectly in the desert.

"Should we take a nice relaxing drive or rush to the Varkid Express and set up camp?" The Technical was digistructed, changing to a speeder technical.

"HIA" Nali nodded, setting the turret to follow his head movement, much like the frontal machine gun would.

"Nice and easy then" It would take Nali and Mark two days to get to the Varkid express

Setting up a place for the shuttle to land was not an easy task, since it had to be flat and big, while at the same time small enough that he could defend it effectively at all sides.

In the end he set up on top of the abandoned varkid ranch barn, the shuttle was likely to break the roof, so he would be able to reach the fuses to the small secret room of the farmhouse, which if he was right, contained a fast travel station not yet calibrated.

So, sniper ready and revolver at his side, he set up the orbital beacon, and started shooting varkids that come too close, something easy as larvae weren't fast unless they jumped, he was more worried that the bandits nearby would start sending troops to check out why there was a beacon on their territory.

On the plus side, he wouldn't have to deal with finding food for Nali for a while, varkid parts would keep him fed for a week, and the people of Overlook were always willing to give him food if he kept the stalkers out.

Now, if he could find a person that used a Sylladex rather than ECHO storage devices, they were much more useful if you knew how to use them.

Damn, he took his revolver, shooting three bullets in the face of a varkind that had managed to survive past the first pod, dropping it as it burned down to ashes.

Aftermarket parts for the win.

Five minutes of endlessly killing varkids, and the occasional tundra patrol, and the orbital drop crashed through the roof, just as he had predicted, where no bandit nor varkid could get it.

"Welcome," Nali said as the barge opened, "To Pandora"

The three people inside the barge, he was expecting more, gaped not only at the stalker on his shoulder, but at how fast he drew a revolver and shot a varking jumping at him.

"I'll be your guide"

"THAT WAS AWESOME" the two girls inside shouted, the man still shocked speechless.

"The Mechromancer, wanted in her planet for the destruction of her school rival, daughter of a politician and, according to the Echo Cast, a thief, known anarchist, daughter of a man with contacts in the Tedior corp," Nali smiled, "You and I are going to get along"

"That was creepy" the older teen, a girl with brown hair held in twin spikes, googles holding her bangs from her face, eyes glinting with curiosity and more than a bit excitement. Denim vest over red skirt and shirt.

"Craig, used to be a grenade engineer, but was put in the wanted list for divulging the reason Pandora is a bandit nest is because of the Dahl corporation." The man was wearing jeans and a white lab-coat over a black shirt, "No record of family in the list."

"This is my daughter, Tina," the girl, dressed in a pink dress, open vest and shorts, waved at Nali, staring at Mark as she did so.

"He's a Stalker, quick fellows, with a bio magnetic shield that also serves as a cloaking device, Mark is a special case, his parents were a cyclone stalker and a tri-tail stalker," Mark climbed down from his perch on Nali's shoulder, coming to a stop in front of Tina.

"So they sent you to pick us up?" The Mechromancer asked.

"The leader of the Crimson Raiders posted a job in all the bounty boards on the planet, I was visiting the town of Overlook when he did, so I grabbed it, the Echo added later that you were also dropping, and that I was to decide a location within this sector to drop you."

"So you were sent to pick use."

"Put simply yes."

The two smirked.

"Nali the Hunter, at your service," he did a little bow, Mark jumping on his back, out of Tina's reach, "Now, follow me, stay crouched if you can, the bandits won't see us that way."

Nor did the varkids for that matter, weary of the creature that had killed many of them.

Down the hatch behind the now deactivated electric wall, reactivating it from a linked fuse box in the hidden room.

"Rule number one of living on Pandora," he digi-structed out a thousand dollars from his sylladex, "Never go out without at least two guns with you," half the money went to Gaige, half to Craig, "You won't live long enough to regret it."

"Rule number two: unless there is something to gain by it, like protection, you will always kill before imprisoning someone; we stay on Pandora because we want freedom, every single bandit, every single citizen.

"Rule three: Never say no to a gun that is better than yours, especially if these Echo's," here he handed the three of them one of the devices each, "mark it purple, pearlescent, orange or cyan, those are the best guns that made it to Pandora, one of a kind"

"Rule number four, most important: be sure that your shield, your grenade mod and your class mod are the best you can get.

"If you adhere to these four rules, then you will either die in battle, or from old age, let's hope it's the second one."


	2. DishonoredHarry Potter x-over (1)

***November 1****st****, 1994**

Jake Evans, a fourteen-year-old student wearing a trench coat a size too big for him, biker gloves and a mask attached to the waist of his pants, a mask that did not cover the eyes.

He was sitting next to Luna Lovegood, a girl on his same year, who was wearing an open robe over a blue blouse and jeans Jake had gotten for her.

Both had rings around their eyes, for they never had a proper sleep, ever since they suffered a trauma, different one from the other, but both scarring deeply into their minds.

For the girl it had been the death of her mother, a death that happened while she was in the experiments bunker with her. Luna had watched as an explosive compound blew her mother to bits, showering her in blood and guts. She had never been the same again.

For Jake Evans it would have been avoidable, the trauma. He had been brought to an orphanage in the British midlands, the mark on his left hand visible, but everyone had assumed it was a birthmark, as the note left with him only said he was the son of an Evans

During his childhood, Jake had collected strange carvings with the same mark than the one on his hand, always carrying them in a pouch, for he felt at peace when he had them on him.

Trouble started when he realized that he could use the mark on his hand to teleport, to summon winds, to stop time, see through walls, possess animals, and summon them.

When he was seven, he was experimenting with the Darkness Eyes, his vision through walls, when he noticed that someone was being attacked in a dark alley, and he had reacted, grabbing a knife from the kitchen and throwing it to the people at the alley.

It had worked, but the way he expected, and so Jake Evans killed a man, using the rats he could summon to get rid of the evidence.

That night he had been visited by a man who called himself The Outsider.

"And so you take your first life, Harry Potter, Jake Evans, how many more will you take unwittingly before you decide to take your own, if you ever do. Will you use the gift I gave you the night your mother died for the same purpose of the man who killed her, or will you use them to serve the man that faked not knowing who it was that sold her out. There are three paths laid out for you, which will you take?"

He had never slept well again. Life for Luna Lovegood was still as normal as could be for her.

When he was eleven, a letter using the same name the Outsider called him came, and after he burned thirteen a man in his hundreds came, trying to force him to go to a school that would teach him magic.

It had taken a promise that he would be taught all he would normally learn in a mundane school to get him interested, and by then the school year had already started, so he would wait another year to be taken from his home to a boarding school in Scotland. He automatically hated anyone that called him Harry Potter when he introduced himself as Jake Evans, the boy he had been for all his memory.

Jake transferred all the money he was told belonged to him to a mundane bank, a travel money account that allowed him to used his money when he needed to.

It was during their first train ride to Scotland that the two children had met, recognizing the pain of having seen death on each other, and striking up a friendship, defending one another from bullies, idiots and bigots.

Their first year had been marked by the monster of Slytherin rising again and terrorizing the school, along with a fool that believed himself to be the center of the universe. It had taken the two of them to find out what the Monster was, and up to Jake to find it in its lair, as the only student capable of parsel speak, and rescue Ginevra Wesley, who had been kidnapped by the Heir.

The next year the two became acquainted with non-murderer, and Jake's birth godfather, Sirius Black, who escaped wrongful imprisonment to chase the actual culprit of the selling of the Potter's position. The three had kept in contact over the year, plotting, yet ultimately failing when the defense professor at the time, Remus Lupin, a friend of Sirius, transformed into a werewolf during the capture, releasing the captive, and losing whatever trust Jake had on him after teaching him a spell to drive off dementors.

Both years he had been visited by The Outsider during Hollows Eve, each time asking him how he would deal with the problems that would present themselves, if he would go for the quick and bloody or the slow and dangerous way, but leaving before he could give an answer.

The same had happened just yesterday, "And so comes the beginning of the end, it will be during this year that your choices will start to affect others. Will you join the snake or the chess master, or perhaps neither, and wait while the conflict tears apart the community that forced you into it, living in your friend's home to destroy anyone that attacks her. I will be watching, Harry, Jake."

He had been chosen for a tournament he wanted no part in, insulted by the French champion, a veela that thought she was the top of the world. He had taken a vindictive pleasure at summoning rats near her and watching her run screaming. It had been no change for his reputation on the school though, for he had been an outcast for refusing to answer to the name he had never been called before he was eleven.

Being forced into the Tri-wizard tournament only cause those of his house of Ravenclaw to question how he had done it, before they gave up when he only stared at the fireplace with Luna by his side


End file.
